


Gingerbread

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the seventh day of Christmas, the prompt made me write gingerbread baking tonight!</p><p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> Oh, the joy of scrambling for last minute gifts.

"Okay, 3 cups of flour, a teaspoon of baking soda, and ... wait, was it three-fourths or three-fifths teaspoon cinnamon?"

Ugh, this was useless! There are so many components to add; who knew baking gingerbread cookies took so long?

Laura was in Perry's suite, using the floor don's kitchenette to bake a holiday surprise for her girlfriend, but the whole thing wasn't going so well. Perry had to assist Lafontaine in an experiment involving candy canes, you low, for science. Anyway, without her help, Laura was massively stuck in the process of making the damned baked goods. Only, she didn't know the exact recipe, so she was making it up as she went along, and it wasn't going well.

"Now I add the spices together, and an egg, and a stick of butter? Is all of this supposed to go together at the same time?"

A voice answered her from the doorway. "Maybe it would help if you went by the recipe, cupcake."

Laura jumped in surprise to hear Carmilla, her head turning to see that ever-present smirk on her face. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be picking up presents."

"Well, you weren't in the room when I came back, so I went to LaFontaine, Kirsch, and Danny. Of course, it would make sense that you'd be in the last place I'd look." It was said in a teasing manner, but Laura could see the underlying current of worry in Carmilla's voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry."

The vampire shook her head. "No, it's fine. Anyway, what are you making?"

And so the two of them fell into a rhythm, finishing the recipe with Carmilla's help and expertise (she apparently has experience in the kitchen, due to her many years enabling her to learn many things about cooking; who knew?) while still getting into mischief. Laura's rare chance to have a normal experience in Silas made her playful side come out, as evident by the flour on Carmilla's hair and skin and on the floor of the usually immaculate kitchen. Perry was going to have a few choice words about this.

Once the cookies were baked to perfection (Carmilla was very specific about the timing) and Laura had set them on the cooling rack, the pair set to decorating them.

"You know, this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Laura admitted. "Actually, since I left for college. I've always spent the holidays with my dad, and this is the first time I've been away from him." Absentmindedly, she decorated a gingerbread person with black hair for icing and as an added touch, she drew black clothing and a small smirk instead of the traditional clothes and smile. The image of gingerbread-Carmilla made her grin with silly abandon, and Carmilla, looking over her shoulder, feigned indignation.

"That looks nothing like me. I am far more dashing," the brunette remarked as she decorated a pillow shaped cookie with yellow icing. Then, she moved on to give the next gingerbread person yellow hair and a blue button up. "Now this on the other hand, this one is an exact replica of you."

Laura glanced over at her creation and laughed. "Oh, yeah. That's my spitting image, alright." She caught Carmilla's eye and held her gaze, the air between them thick with an unspoken emotion. Carmilla's eyes flicked to her lips, and Laura started to lean in.

Unfortunately, the door opened at that moment, and Carmilla was reminded of her dislike for Laura's friends' inability to knock on the damned piece of wood.

"LAURA! What have you done in my kitchen?!" Perry exclaimed in shock.

The roommates stood in stunned silence, and Laura uttered sheepishly, "Um, we made gingerbread cookies?"

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa. Hope you like it, Sarah.


End file.
